Waiting for you
by Pandabel
Summary: Closed off and arrogant BRUCAS, what happens when both people are running away from what they are being told to do, not knowing that they are running in the same direction? Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**You're never wrong and I'm never right**

I just started watching a drama and it just screamed Brucas for me. I hope you enjoy it as I hope I do it justice. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Well here goes……… The first chapter is an overview; the sassy Brooke and Lucas will be HOT!!! let's see how I go…. ) smilesz…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or "unexpected proposal"

Some say that when you lose one of your parents, you rely on the remaining parent even more so. It's true that you don't appreciate anything or anyone until you lose it. My mum and I had a blossoming relationship; we spoke about our lost, hurt and desperation to fill that void in our lives as well as in our hearts. It was so great that I had expected a full recovery from the pain, until I came home and saw a strange man sitting in the living room. He wasn't a day over 25 years old, white- blue striped button down shirt with black slacks. He had dark brunette hair, big round hazel eyes and masculine jaw. I stood in the corner of the hallway wondering where the hell my mother was and what was he doing alone in our home? My eyes capture the flicker of her diamonds reflecting down on the marble stairway. Her smile was different today, one I hadn't seen since my dad was still alive. Butterflies forming in my stomach, especially when they both locked eyes. Immediately I knew what that man was doing here, as she sat next to him, leaning her head on his chest, the way she use to do that with my dad, she was replacing him.

* * *

As everything became blurry, I suddenly find myself lying on the tiled floors, the coldness hitting my back not bothering me at all. The chandeliers look different looking upwards at them. The bohemian crystals sparkling creating a shining effect yet at the same time darkness was soon to be overshadowing my life.

* * *

'Brooke, can you hear me? Are you okay baby? Can you hear me?' Julie Davis caressed her daughters' forehead. A 19-year-old young woman whose inner strength helped her bounced back from the death of her father, her idol. Although Brooke was now living a perfectly happy ever after, Julie knew her news would send shattering quivers to the core of their mother-daughter relationship.

'Nathan? Can you help me get Brooke onto the lounge?' The man's name was Nathan, and Brooke would never realise the dramatic changes to her life because of Nathan.

5 years later….

'Mum, don't you understand that I won't marry Nathan's brother!! I can't even stand your boy toy, what makes you think I would even like the younger version of him?

I just don't understand why you're forcing me to do this? Don't you love me, mum? Tell me why?

'I'm looking out for you, Nathan tells me his brother is wonderful, perfectly suited for you. Nath……' Julie grazes the wavy curls that have made their way onto Brookes face. She can tell that her daughter is angry; her nostrils flare as she raises her voice.

'What do you think mum? Everything that comes out of your mouth either starts or ends with Nathan! What happened to that strong woman who use to yell and argue with dad. Is Nathan your master? HuH?!!! Tell me!! Do you have a leash that he pulls?? Why can't you see what I see? He's using you, and it's about time you realise!' Being told that follow someone like a lost dog would upset your feelings but Julie had endured a lot worse over the years. Brooke's harsh words fell on deaf ears.

'Brooke……, Nathan and I have been together for nearly 6 years. I think he has proven himself enough, can't you see he's a good guy?'

'You're old enough to be his mother' Her most reliable snide remark. The line that made Julie believe she wasn't worthy to be loved after she lost the father of her child but most important, her companion, her soul mate.

'We don't care, age is just a number Brooke, you should be old enough to realise that love can help you cross all obstacles' Nathan was a respectable businessman that didn't care about what his family or friends thought about his wife.

'Yea, and all those digits that you have in your bank account and properties we own will soon perish because of this loving, caring, and younger lover of yours' It probably wasn't the fact that someone wanted to deceive their way into millions of dollars, but the thought of somebody replacing her father and taking what once belonged to him scared her.

'I've had enough of defending our relationship to you, I love you with all my heart kid, but I can't baby you anymore, you have to face reality and I need to put my foot down, if you want to call this house a home, you will meet Lucas at the ranch, and I'll see you back here in a month' Julie did the most selfish thing that day, she was making Brooke go out into the world to meet a man, she didn't even know personally herself. Unsure if this Lucas could even handle such a intimidating, outspoken, sassy woman.

'Over my dead body' Her eyes showed feelings of arrogance and somewhat of indestructibility. Brooke Davis was cold of emotion, which could be used to her advantage.

'Here the address, it should take 3 hours to get there. I'll get the maids to pack your luggage for you, and would you please use those manners you've been taught from debutant training'

'But, bu…..damn!' Looking down at the address, Brooke couldn't help but already hate him. He could be the nicest guy in the world but she couldn't trust him just like Nathan. They were probably a brother team of con artists trying to lure all the Davis' trust fund.

* * *

For 5 years, Brooke was in emotional turmoil, anger was building within her, layer after layer glued together. An impartial third party would know that she was unhappy and now here she was, packed and ready to hit the road to 'One Tree Hill'. 


	2. chapter 2

**I'm not what you want**

Just to let you all know, Brooke's mum would look like Jules (season 2)… a hot mama hehez… Lucas is 5 years younger than Nathan. Umm.. I think that's all you need to know for now. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to criticize!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill

How many miles to go? Spotting the sign, 100 miles left until reaching her destination 'Tree Hill'. The name of the town itself made her squirm, thinking of the lame people that existed in a little town with no attraction whatsoever. Dirt, hard work and horses, how did people have fun? And how was she supposedly going to spend 30 days in this tinsel town. Sighing to herself, Brooke looked onto the winding road with the feeling of defeat.

* * *

'Jake, spread the barrels all over the road and put this sign up near the T-section'. Handing the sign to Jake, instructions flowed out of his mouth. Jake chuckled looking at what was in his hands. Amidst the long dry dirt road, his phone drowned out the silence.

'Hey bro, how ya doing?' Even though he asked how Nathan was, he already knew the answer. He was happily married with a woman whom he adored. He had a wonderful job and lifestyle. He had once confided in Lucas about problems he was having with a feisty stepdaughter of his, Brooke Davis. He had heard his fair share about her qualities, which would be a nice way of putting it. Endless confrontations, selfish actions that inturn made her mother worry and a temper so hot she could melt the Antarctic. She was a force to be reckoned with, and somehow knowing that she would be arriving anytime soon only made the thrill more exhilarating. 'Let the games begin' he thought to himself.

* * *

'Jake where were we suppose to put this sign?' asked Josh. Josh and Jake were Lucas' best friends. The four of them had grown up since they were born. Nathan was the only one that wanted a career as a businessman leaving behind his childhood friends as well as his only brother.

'Put it on top of One Tree Hill to cover up One Tree Hill' Jake said 'Duh!' Lucas was anything but humble, his good looks and innocent courisma could deceive. He had his fair share of women, and even unwanted attention from Peyton Sawyer. Apparently she seduced him when he was drunk, however Peyton believes that they are in love.

* * *

Arriving at the T-Section, Brooke looked at the sign, _What? Another 100 miles to go. _She thought to herself. Feeling frustrated and tired, she stepped on the accelerator driving at lightning speeds. Something in her rear view mirror caught her attention, a guy riding a horse. Her brain recognised fear, _why is he riding towards me? What if he's a rapist? Or a rober? What am I going to do? Shit shit shit, calm down Brooke. Calm down. Okay okay. Drive faster. Drive faster she told herself._

'Hey, stop the car!' Lucas yelled. Trying to get the horse to go faster so he could talk to her. Getting closer, he yelled again 'Stop the car!!'

'No! stop chasing me you rapist!' as soon as the words left Brooke's mouth, Lucas automatically thought of a new way to scare her. Over taking her car, stopping right in front of her yellow Mercedes convertible. Her tyres screeched as she braked trying to avoid a collision. She closed her eyes hoping that she didn't hit the innocent horse. She had created a mini hurricane of dust making them both choke. Brooke ran away from her car towards a big tree and Lucas quickly followed her on his horse.

'You know if I was a rapist, you running away from your car would've been a mistake'

'Look at what you did to my car! It's a total write off, where the hell am I suppose to fix it around here huh? In the wild, great! Do you know how much it's worth, probably more than you'll make in your lifetime **country boy**'

'Hey…. No need to start name-calling princess, I was just trying to help. You were driving dangerous speeds towards a cliff that's all. I only saved your life'

'Oh so you were saving my life now, did you want some kind of reward? A thousand dollars maybe?'

'Not everything is about money, especially here. We have a strong sense of community; you know helping one another out of the goodness of our hearts, I wouldn't want your money; it's not worth much around here, just like you! You think you're better than us because you drive million dollar cars huh? You need a reality check lady!'

'What's your problem? I knew it was a mistake coming here'

'Well get your snotty ass out of here then'

'I can't' the words barely made it out of her mouth but they somehow managed. Brooke was never one to back down from a challenge. 'Just leave me alone'

'Okay, don't say I didn't warn you' he waited for her reaction, not a long wait at all.

She was quick to retaliate 'warn me about what?' fear noticeable in her voice.

'The scum that live on the outskirts of Tree Hill, trust me, once they see you, they'll be all over you like flies' Her hazel eyes darted across the fields. Looking at her car, her only means out of this place.

'Look do you know a Lucas Scott?'

'Who doesn't, why'

' Well that's where I'll be staying so can I get a lift there? He might be waiting for me. uumm.. can I have some water?' Lucas actually felt bad for her. She was probably thirsty so he handed his drink bottle over with his handkerchief. She quickly dabbed the handkerchief with his water and wiped her leather knee high boots.

'You got to be kidding me, you know you're wasting perfectly good drinking water on those shoes.' Lucas was outraged by her audacity. Could she really be that vain?

'These are Jimmy Choos, you would do the same if you owned a pair'

* * *

Please review… next chapter- what happens when Brooke finds out that Lucas is actually Lucas haha… leave a review thanks. 


End file.
